


永眠

by akabasakue



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabasakue/pseuds/akabasakue
Summary: 原作：FFXIV配对：暗黑骑士!精灵族/战士!人族  Male/Male分级：PG-15，大概警告：私设成吨，到处都在胡诌作者：第0广场
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Mechinist | MCH Characters, Dark Knight | DRK Characters/Warrior | WAR Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 1





	永眠

暗黑骑士不记得自己什么时候开始成为冒险者的。  
拜职业所赐，他鲜少见到同行，所谓的防护职业在人们口中仿佛只有骑士和战士。也托了本行的福，他并不关心其他人如何干好开盾拉仇恨这件事——反正方法大同小异，差别只在他们怎么扛下致命伤。  
怎么扛下致命伤，对于骑士来说问题不大，慌也是慌个冷却太慢，对此暗骑摊摊手，表示上一个指望黑魔法师给他降温的骑士已经凉在了库尔札斯的荒原上。至于战士……暗骑转转手里的大剑，战士怎么着来着？  
又来，小到小队队员贪一口输出的应敌策略，大到自己从哪来到哪去的人生哲学，暗黑骑士总会在一些无关痛痒的问题上脑子卡壳。这感觉有点像残破的管弦乐谱被强行塞进风琴，读取到相应事件时就来个信息缺失。一回生二回熟，暗骑估摸着这可能要归结于自己的无敌不大好用，反正行尸走肉一开，遇上个天赐丢错人的白魔，他再醒来总要觉得自己又忘了点什么。  
偶尔不那么疲于奔命的时候他脱下头盔，汗水滚落进身体表面泛起的黑雾之中，随着暗黑之力蒸腾消散，隐约咂摸得出一点血腥气。那腥气也可能来自他不慎磕破的嘴角，又或者还在阵痛的内脏，他不是很能分辨清楚。罪魁祸首大约是死而不僵的后遗症，导致他半拉身子都麻木不堪。死而不僵——有时候也还真会僵的，吊不吊得活一口气全凭运气。他当然善于此道，不然也不会站在这里。但反之也对活着没什么留恋，至于为了保护重要的人而与世界为敌的信念，那玩意差不多只存在于职业水晶里了，他竭尽全力，残破的记忆里还是映不出什么让他牵肠挂肚的身影。  
防护职业——只有这种时候他觉得自己跟另外两拨人不太一样——没有点信仰和激情，还真不太是人干的事。  
骑士可以理解，信条不比暗黑骑士少。也不见当年剑斗场的一个个小流氓，混出来全都人模狗样。银胄团是把他们教得很好，忠义在先，克己奉公，甚至还有蓝读深仁厚泽。战士更加让人摸不着头脑，他们到底怎么搞定原初之魂简直是千古之谜，毕竟暗黑骑士要是能和自己相安无事，这别愣职业打从一开始就不会存在了。

01  
事情的起因是又一次被治疗职业放生之后，暗黑骑士决定跟这次组队的学者谈谈。  
“适可而止行吗这位先生，”学者头也不抬，草原奶茶往桌上一撂，手底下的海军作战记录翻得哗哗响，“你脸上的尸斑眼瞅着就要散净了，难道还要揪着我为你的失身负责吗？”  
莉莉贝尔似懂非懂地盘旋在学者身边，给了暗黑骑士一个职业化的礼貌微笑。  
去他娘的礼貌微笑。  
“尸斑不是重点。”暗黑骑士深吸一口气，胸腔里的肺叶风箱一样刺耳地刮擦起来，他按了按凹进去的手甲，腕关节处的缝隙挤出点微不可闻的水声，半截指头连着血浆一起从那里面滚落出来。他把这小块碎肉丢到学者面前——的那本记录手册上。  
“我毫不怀疑下次再跟你一队，碎的就是我——”  
“我杀了你妈！！！！”学者爆发出凄厉的嚎叫，“你他妈知道这是哪个星历的——我操！”  
“嘿，我听说这里有队缺副T，”来者从毛绒绒的衣领里探出半张淌着血的脸，见状匆忙扯出个笑来，乍一看热情洋溢，“哦别担心，血不是我的。”  
但其实还是职业化的礼貌微笑，无需多言，这人冲进来时甩了一斧头的血，彻底把三页以内的记录变成了废纸。  
“所以这就是你报复的方式？试图组一个满编队伍来得到某个主奶——比如白魔——的关注？”学者左手比了个连环计预备，右手就掐上了魔炎法，“找的还是这么个战士？就这位？”  
然而这完全是意料之外，暗黑骑士本想建议搞个萨雷安来的占星，这个亢奋得跟开了原初解放一样的战士是打哪儿冒出来的？  
“就这位，你认识他？”  
“要副T吗，会锯裂石飞环的那种？”  
暗黑骑士和战士异口同声，莉莉贝尔跟学者面面相觑。

“所以能解释一下吗，为什么还穿着这身？”  
“是幻化啦……你们伊修加德不愉快的记忆太多，我比较喜欢原来的风格。”  
“随你吧，反正你们的装备向来就那么点。”  
“别说，搞得像你看过似的。”  
“那还能差哪……”暗黑骑士咽下了后半句，因为战士抬手把幻化变成了新的校服，半个肩膀刚刚跳进他的视野里。  
那是被日光灼烧过的颜色，上面细密的伤口略微泛白，纵向跨过锁骨的沟壑上覆着褐色的结痂，两端的浅痕已经剥落，露出淡粉色的新鲜表层——是活着的，在不断愈合的躯体。  
“哦，不好意思啊，还没长好。”战士大概是忘记了还有道伤，出于某种炫耀时意外乌龙的尴尬感，讪讪地换回了最古旧的那一套。  
“没，”暗黑骑士意识到自己还盯着对方的肩膀，下意识一收视线，瞥见了自己半天前断裂的指根，“没事……这挺好的。”  
那里现已完好如初，甚至可以看到苍白的皮肤下蓝紫色的静脉。  
是一点断面的痕迹都没有了。  
“说防护职业挨了这么一刀子挺好的，你还是第一个。”  
“防护职业嘚瑟装备暴露度的，你也是第一个。”  
于是暗黑骑士目光往上一扬，就见战士一脸被魔界花迎面喷了的表情，那叫一个有苦说不出。可惜了满槽的技力，遭了个战技封印。  
“收拾睡吧，明天出发。具体的配合路上跟你说。”

02  
出人意料地，战士平时是个寡言的人。  
当他们收拾好背包上路，或者混着一身血和汗回来时，战士几乎从不说话。起初暗黑骑士对此略有微词，因为他不清楚对方是否正确理解了自己的意图——什么时候自己要开无敌，什么时候需要对方的一个及时挑衅，哪些死刑要单吃，又有哪些对防护职业伤害需要他们一起为其他人拦下。暗黑骑士甚至为此写好了宏，但战士并没有在副本里直接回应过他的提醒，战士的做法是照单全收。  
没有赶得及的那些，战士偶尔会跟暗黑骑士道句莫名其妙的歉。他不说为什么，也不说怎么了。暗黑骑士不会把副本里的失误留着过夜，他的身体和头脑都破败不堪，将将维持住运作已经是极限，实在想不起战士提的是哪壶。  
这跟他们初次见面时那个几乎有点莽撞，会跟暗骑炫耀校服的几乎不是同一个人。何况每次还都是两个人私下交流的场合，并没有其他队友在场能给个头绪。  
开荒的日子持续了约莫半个星历月，暗黑骑士发现自己有些疲于在艾克斯迪司的斗篷下面钻来钻去，还经常扭头就撞上个迎面而来的黑球。这天他想问问队里的输出们能不能换个拉法，然而负责风凉的占星眼皮一挑，说你怎么不看看占学的配置上哪找，就不该让暗黑骑士来当主坦，全队秒伤根本就上不去不说，甚至还集体缺蓝。暗骑一头雾水，眼看着旁边的学者倒抽一口冷气，暗骑还没来得及理出个头绪，肩上忽地一重：战士把手搭上了他的左肩——虽然以战士的身高来说有些勉强——张嘴就是副开了狂暴的口气：“那难不成你还想要个白占双打？也不看看你打的那点伤害，除了我们的学者还有谁要你。”  
占星的星盘差点就转出来个重力，暗骑随手给战士套了个黑盾，单手抡着大剑往前一横：“我不是来吵架的，要吵你们两个约狼狱去。”  
“嘁，谁稀罕跟他狼狱，不嫌掉价。”眼看这架是打不成，抽出的太阳神只好暂留，占星撤了星盘转头就走。  
旁边四个围观的红色职业一声不吱，全当拉法站位跟自己毫无干系。  
唉。  
暗黑骑士看到战士叹了口气。这男人半个月来几乎没说过任何一句废话，更别提意气之争。他默默把暗黑关掉，还是没想明白这闹的是哪出，战士又在叹什么气。  
“你跟我来一趟。”暗骑觉得自己哪怕记性再差，总该负起点满编小队队长的责任，伸手抹了把战士的毛领子，“其他人好好休息一下吧。”  
“这话说得，”黑魔不紧不慢开口，仿佛把唱速堆到将近两千的人不是他，“就跟我们队这俩坦克平时不住一起似的。”  
“噗嗤。”忍者一个没忍住笑出声，顿时觉得氛围不太对，赶紧影渡了黑魔，又给旁边笑得乐谱都掉出来的诗人丢了个烟雾弹。  
暗骑脚下晃了晃，决定当作什么都没有听到。

梦里他见过很多次那双眼睛，虹膜透亮，巩膜上血丝遍布，远看上去双眸赤红。那人大张着口，咆哮声似乎自那里发泄而出，惊雷一样撕裂空间，又滚向远方，却唯独不像人的声音。  
现在一双和记忆中无比相似的眼睛映进他眼中，带着未消的余怒和烦躁，熟悉的色彩看得他几近恍惚。  
“你有什么想说的吗？”不同于初识时故作活泼的语气，但也与双眼中的情绪不同，战士的声音非常平稳，丝毫听不出他才是刚才反唇相讥的那位。  
“我以为……”声音不自觉从喉咙里漏了出来。  
“以为什么？”  
这是每次他因为记忆闪回惊醒时会听到的那种声音，镇定的同时带着股不容置疑的权威。这声音会告诉他没关系，你可以崩溃，你可以无法自控，你不会伤害到别人，这里也没有人会伤害你。  
“……没什么，”暗黑骑士用力甩了甩头，无视了颈椎清脆的响声，他仓促整理了思路，重新开口道，“对不起，占星对你们没有什么恶意，我和学者也没关系。占星他就是有点焦——”  
然而被打断了。  
“你觉得没关系吗？”战士的声音仍然平稳，眼中刚要消散的情绪却又隐隐波动起来，“不关学者的事，你觉得占星说什么都没关系吗？”  
“没，我总不能——”暗骑的话梗住了，他不知道该说什么。一直以来都是这样的，如果出了问题原因不在于他，那还能在于谁呢。  
他还能去怪罪谁呢。  
“你总不能什么？听好了，”战士目光灼灼，他甚至向前跨了一步，温热的呼吸喷在暗骑胸口，“没有什么你不能的，也没有什么是你不该的。如果你觉得没关系，为什么不能原谅自己？为什么还会半夜惊厥？”  
暗骑说不出话来，人的热气让他一个激灵，他甚至想开个血债来应对战士可能会继续的行动。  
眼前的战士只穿着单薄的衬衣，强劲的脉搏和偏高的体温近在咫尺，暗骑只要伸出手就能碰到这些生命体征——他选择了后退一步，背立刻撞上了墙，没来得及脱下的铠甲发出清脆的碰撞声。  
然而战士不退反进，全不在意暗骑已经避无可避。他在生气，像是还没有明确该把这股怒气化为守护还是开启破坏。但很快他脸上又浮起一个有些明亮的笑——大概是那些怒气转化而来的——明亮，但是危险。  
“如果你真的觉得那么过分的话也没关系，那还不如试着诚实一点，面对自己。”战士把声音又往下压了压，那些血丝让他的笑看起来更像是猎食中的野兽，“看看我们战士，要什么就伸手去拿。你呢？你这个暗黑骑士，现在想要的是什么？”  
暗黑骑士的指尖颤抖起来，就算对方是不会魔法的战士，但如果能放出一个噬魂斩，那充满了生命力的以太也一定能缓解——他强迫自己别过头，不去盯着战士的颈侧。  
“哦——”直觉敏锐如战士，几乎是立刻跟上了暗骑的变化。  
“唔……你别……”暗骑只来得及发出几个含混不清的音节，战士已经不容分说地咬了上来——比起吻，他的动作确实叫作咬更合适些——痛觉微不足道，血腥气散开在口腔里的时候，他再次感觉到了熟悉的战栗感。  
“等……”  
他不知道该怎么应对战士温软灵活的舌尖，它的掠夺让他浑身僵硬，匆忙之中他意识到自己的牙尖似乎磕破了对方的嘴唇。然而下一秒，夹杂在血液中的以太向他奔流而来——那是战士的血，战士的以太，鲜活、炽热、躁动不安。  
伴随着战士的以太，白天战斗残留的淤血飞速消散，未曾受伤的内脏反而隐约有抽痛起来的迹象，暗黑骑士脸色一变，手下意识地抓向战士的肩膀。  
“呼……”战士注意到暗骑的表情，这才放开他，“想要这个的话，你早说嘛。”  
“哈……我并不知道……”暗骑甚至没办法很快调整好呼吸，“所以并不能说是我‘想要’。再说以太是怎么……”  
“什么以太？”战士的表情再次微妙起来，比起半个月前的战技封印，说不定更接近于自己吃了技封，而带着康复的队友惨遭沉默，“不是不时兴魔防那一套了吗。”  
“你……刚才，”暗骑这会儿觉得刚才的灼热感全往脸上冲去了，“……的时候，以太传到我这边了。”  
怕说不清，他还特意指了指自己的嘴。  
“我没感觉到，”战士坦率地一摊手，眼神在暗骑少数几块裸露出来的皮肤上一扫而过，“而且也不知道你们暗骑还可以靠跟人接吻来回血的。行吧，我还以为你找个副T就只是为了打本呢……这都第七星历了，有什么不好意思说的啊？再说你不问我，上哪儿知道我介不介意去。”  
“是因为你的以太才恢复的，而且也不是不好意思……”暗骑顿了顿，决定还是把其实是不敢说想谋以太害命的后半句给咽下去。  
行吧，战士这根筋，暗骑自己都想不明白的事还是别给他解释了。

03  
变化——如果暗黑骑士的人生之中还能有什么算得上变化——来得突然而剧烈，战士还是那个战士，勇猛、少言但又稳如老狗。约莫一周过去，两位防护职业之间的配合越发默契，造成的伤害也逐渐提高并趋于稳定，这没什么可挑剔的。然而副本之外的一切都显得诡异了起来，以至于暗骑不知道战士误会了什么，还是自己错过了什么。  
队里的八人一直将就住在学者的私人住宅，本来就是最小号的个人独栋，还有一半的房间里塞了不知道有几份备份的作战记录笔记。暗骑一直觉得学者那么勤学好记，随便翻两本笔记出来应该也能帮上点自己老年痴呆的忙，然而学者不但拒绝了整理文件，甚至还义正辞严宣布全体合宿，想要单人间的统统滚出去住。治疗和防护也就罢了，输出职业四人一间标准间，机工操着扳手问学者这他妈跟大通铺有什么卵区别，被黑魔捂着嘴往房间里带。  
唱速一千八的人本不该有什么手劲，但黑魔扼住机工的喉管，问他：  
“你要想卖了自己的炮塔，不妨直说，我还能帮你盯个好价钱。”  
机工老实了，乖乖回去擦枪管，可怜巴巴的眼神绝类隔壁龙骑。  
暗骑站在厨房门口，试图忽视自己和战士靠得过近的床板，和偶尔莫名其妙的晚安吻，努力从浆糊似的脑子里往外挤了一份同情给自家队伍的远敏职业——太惨了，都没人给他们打穿刺耐性，还——  
还啥来着？  
“……没有骑士的防击退，也就连环计和背刺能救救孩子。”在一边柜子里翻腾的战士心有灵犀，补全了暗骑少得可怜的那点同情。  
“全队增益我们也吃的。”暗骑没头没脑地回了一句，突然想起最近的困惑，“上次你是不是误——”  
“啊，找到了。”战士猛地起身，脑门和柜沿来了个瓷实的拥抱。暗骑只听一声巨响，战士手里的平底锅砸上了海滨地板。  
暗骑眼看着这人捂着脑门的指缝间有点血迹，怀疑是木质边框扎了碎刺进去。他一步上前捞上战士的手腕，尽可能轻地挪开了那只挡住伤口的手——果然还有半块细小的木片粘在伤口旁边，没多深，但擦破了毛细血管，没个战栗的时间怕是还停不下出血。  
“下次你要么慢点起来，要么还是开个铁壁？”  
“小伤而已，下次能别这么突然过来吗？”  
没有学者和他的莉莉贝尔， 轮到暗骑和战士双双尴尬了。

这场面有点像他们才刚成为冒险者的时候，战士老老实实往板凳上一坐，看着暗骑僵硬了几秒才笨手笨脚去找学者过来帮忙的样子，罕见地有点恍惚。  
跟暗骑这种来历成迷，也没有固定行会的职业不一样，战士起初是个普通的斧术师，扛着主手往外一走就有人以为他来打家劫舍那种。跟剑斗场的某些少年剑术师半斤八两，行会所在国家有点距离并不妨碍他们有事约一架，没事也要打一架找找乐子。那时候学者还是个秘术师，不像运用自然之力的幻术，张嘴就是一句毁灭，医术从来懒得动用，要不是随身带着个宝石兽，一眼看过去真跟咒术师没两样。治疗魔法的主要目的还是保证他们拉仇恨的人不会死于非命，但并不能真的即刻修复他们所受到的打击和伤害。皮会破，血会流，打折了骨头也要好好上支架。哪怕白魔真的一口天赐祝福砸在他头上，每次死斗的时候他仍然觉得自己死过了一次，然后在鬼门关口又被拉了回来：你还有用，所以不能死。  
最开始流点血都会让治疗职业慌乱不已，后来也习惯了被拿去跟银胄团的骑士比，说你看人家的神圣领域，是血都不会掉，哪像你死斗完还要奶回来。骑士这种时候就会挠挠头跟他说抱歉对不住，战士摊摊手表示有什么好抱歉的，神圣领域哪有裂石飞环来得痛快。  
直到他遇到暗黑骑士。  
那时候他还不太了解暗黑骑士怎么扛死刑，但对方灰败疲惫的眼神一扫过来，直接就撞进了战士心里。  
裂石飞环裂石飞环，说到底还是归根到原初之魂，每个战士心底都有那么一点躁动不安。狂暴能够顺利驾驭是暴直击，不能驾驭就只是字面意义上的狂暴而已。他在后者的边缘游走多年，当渴望战斗、渴望鲜血的本能在他体内叫嚣着破坏的时候，光是维持住自我就已经让他竭尽全力，没办法分给别人分毫。他也因此一直无法成为同辈那样老练的战士——就像同为防护，骑士可以打从一开始就不掉血；同为战士，别人就可以轻松找到开启守护的方法，找到克制自己的意义。而他就是做不到。  
他曾茫然失措。直到某次野外混战中死斗意外事故，他没能及时得到治疗。在濒临失去意识之时他再次被狂乱的愤怒卷入其中挣扎不得，然而那时他瞥见了一双死一般沉寂的眼睛。  
那目光了无生气，没有痛苦或怜悯，也没有决意，连求生欲都不见踪影。目光的主人将他一把推开，脸色开始转为死人般的青紫。  
他说：活下去。  
何其相似。那连活下去的理由都不知为何的眼神，何其相似。明明自己都不知道在为什么战斗，明明再过几个无敌的时间治疗都可能不会出现，这样的人却让他活下去。  
“我说啊。”眼看暗骑去而复返带回来学者，还在问有没有多余的豆子交个活性，被学者狠狠白了一眼。战士回了神，碰了碰不再流血的伤口边缘，蹭掉一点血迹，慢慢想自己该怎么接上误会的话茬，“比起误会，你以前是不是那啥……”  
暗骑的眼神稍微有了点焦距，在战士肩颈的旧伤那里凝了凝又散开，没吭声。  
“你是不是救过我一命来着。”  
学者着实搞不清状况，以为两位坦克在互相炫耀救死扶伤光辉伟业，差点觉得自己要被晃瞎，怒极反笑丢下句“让他死，没有下个字”摔门而去。  
显然搞不清状况的不止学者一个。暗骑后知后觉啊了一句，老实交代：“我活死人开太多，记性实在不太行……”  
战士感觉自己太阳穴附近青筋一跳，刚自行愈合的毛细血管又有暴裂的趋势。  
“但我好像很久以前见过你，”精灵罕见地带上了点笑意，耳尖都泛起点活人的血色来，“时间上可能不太对，样子有点像现在的原初解放，不过那时候你应该还没学会这个。”  
“照你这么说，也可能是其他什么战士吧。”战士无意中捻了捻指尖，铁锈气窜进了鼻腔里，他耸了耸肩，“我可能认错人了。”  
“不……”暗骑的眼神停留在他指尖那点干涸的血痕上，看上去仍然毫无情绪，但瞳仁里稍稍含了一点亮光，“在你之前，我不认识任何一个战士。”  
战士都要为这巧合般的相似性惊诧了，毕竟是他追着那道没有生机的眼神来到这里，也是他先怀疑起暗骑脸上黯淡的尸斑和当年死人般脸色的关系。他以为只见过一个暗黑骑士的人只有自己。但这艾欧泽亚又哪里来的那么多巧合？  
“所以你问要不要组队的时候，我在想的是，”那点笑意还没褪掉，暗骑试探着伸出手，这次是轻缓地触碰到了战士的前额，“怎么又跟开了原初的解放一样，打哪冒出来的，怎么追过来了。”  
战士难得又愣了愣，觉得自己凭着原初的直觉，正面本来必定招架，被暴击更是绝对不可能的事。但是说这话的是这个人——  
这个人会让他活下去，也会跟他说没事挺好的，会因为他在自家厨房里擦破了点皮就手忙脚乱。  
“你这有点不厚道了啊，不早说你认识我。”  
“你不也没说吗，扯平了。”  
“什么扯平，不可能扯平，这辈子都不可能的。我先亲的你，是我赚了。”  
“那以太还真是多谢啦。”  
“？！……对了，你说很久以前见过我，是什么时候的事，在哪，我怎么没印象？”  
“那个啊，大概，”暗骑顿了顿，原地转了个身，并排坐到战士身边——  
“在梦里吧。”

-TBC-

备注：  
我试着圆了一下脑洞，时空上是有一点点乱，而且我自己写东西写了新的忘了前面的，角色性格不会表现得太固定。大体上来说暗骑跟战士的关系算是互为因果，暗骑活得比较久，是转职来的，久到跟这篇文没有任何关系的以前也曾经身为战士而且跟本篇战士是完全的同类，契机就是格格不入和无法安定，身为战士是不良品的那种感觉。成为暗骑之后还是没办法完全释怀，回忆杀记忆闪回里的战士是某条if线里未来的战士，能见到那个样子的战士（未来，死后，以太还残留着）算是借了一下职业水晶这种玄之又玄的东西，毕竟暗黑骑士这职业本身也是半个天天在自己精神世界搞事的神经病设定（x）。这些闪回里的战士几乎成了漫长时光里暗骑唯一活下去的动力，类似于希望有一天能够见到过去的他，让他有机会抵达那样出色的未来。然后就是战士记得的暗骑救了他一命，是这个暗骑也是这个战士，暗骑救他的理由很简单，一眼就看出是同类了，虽然那时候暗骑不知道跟闪回里的是不是同一个人。现在这个时间节点的战士开始于被暗骑救下，产生了为什么对方要救自己的疑惑，并因此在偶然重逢暗骑（战：确认过眼神，是当年不想活的那个人（x））之后蹭进固定队打算找机会问问。02的时候暗骑还不太确定对方是不是当年和未来的那个战士因为这几年战士变化相当大，沉稳太多了；战士这边直觉就确定了但是一直在装不知道，而且越相处越不知道暗骑这人是图个啥，安慰暗骑之余基本都在生闷气，所以才会有看起来很多管闲事的质问。以及战士确实发现了暗骑非常渴望他的以太，虽然他和暗骑都不知道为什么（……）。暗骑以为战士的误会是误会到性意味方面去的，战士其实没误会他就是不说（。）  
类似的互为因果脑洞有好多出色作品啊我哭泣，希望大家都能去看看55555。

04  
“我觉得我们队伍的氛围不是太行。”机工说这话的时候，半个满编小队的人全都把目光投向了他拆到一半的螺旋桨上面，四个人眼神里都写着：黑魔对你做了什么能让你说出这话来。  
四个，除了被一致怀疑的黑魔和两个坦克，就连向来看他们不顺眼的占星也不例外。  
可能空气过于安静，一个热弹的时间过去，机工终于舍得暂时放下他的零件抬起头，视线跟盯着他的四个人对了一圈，愣是没发现哪里不对：“看我干吗，我说得不对吗？俩T一个要死不活一个爱答不理的，忍者背刺我野火一直对不上。学者你不能组织个活动什么的吗，促进一下友好交流的那种，毕竟这是你家，我们也不好瞎鼓捣不是。”  
忍者不堪重负，看样子是想抬手结个土遁走了，结果嘭的一声又表演了把兔忍。诗人跟着一哆嗦，漏了个音节出来，好歹是忍者按住了，没让她唱个大地神的抒情恋歌出来。  
占星一脸看戏的表情，简直恨不得脸都青了的学者能把连环计上到他自己头上去。学者再三压了压表情，自以为和颜悦色地开了口：“你觉得，就你现在这样子——哪里跟‘没有瞎鼓捣’沾得上关系？退一万步说，哪怕我现在就立刻叫全队来开个茶话会，你就会乖乖听话过来？”  
“啊那当然不会，黑魔叫我去帮忙砍价呢。”  
“……”忍者默默掏出迂回，这才小心翼翼开了口，“就这样重色轻友，你以后都别想要单盾了——黑魔唬你去盯板子你就去给他盯？别被卖了都不知道啊。还有，到底什么给了你两个T关系不好的错觉？”  
“什么——他们关系很好——”  
机工没来得及震惊完就被神出鬼没的黑魔揪住了领子，宽檐帽下的人手劲一如既往地不对，“那两个人不是早都睡一起了吗。还有忍者，控不好仇恨就别拉，不然下次你吃死刑。”  
可怜了旁边的诗人，和忍者一起吃了个结结实实的玄冰。  
“你一个近战，他要你拉仇恨干什么？”这是诗心一个都无的诗人。  
就结果而论，友好交流的活动没成，气氛真正平和的晚饭倒也还没凉，因为负责晚饭的暗骑作息雷打不动，准时在下午茶的时间睡醒过来。而机工也就还没搞懂自己的发言槽点在哪里。

队友八卦归八卦，当事人打完本回来该擦铠甲还是要擦，战士也一如既往地不说话。  
然而即便人前不说话，卧室里两张床却越搬越近。起初暗骑以为是自己的错觉，直到又一次半夜惊醒——虽然这事发生频率降低了很多——旁边呼噜打到一半的战士猛地翻身起来，胳膊一伸就攥住了他的手腕。  
暗骑大口喘气，窗缝透进的新鲜空气让他多少清醒了一些。他试着从梦里生死拼杀的紧张感中恢复过来，同时感觉到那只抓着他的手稍微松了松，指尖按上了动脉。骑于耳鸣和眩晕感中意识到战士是在探测他的心率，跳入脑海的第一个想法是这时候开活死人能不能把生命体征掩过去，然后才反应过来——  
战士什么时候靠得这么近的？  
没等暗骑想出个结果，睡眼惺忪的中原之民打断了他的思路：“心率不太行啊，打本这么长时间没事吗？”  
可能是同样惊醒，战士的声音比起平时哑了很多，听起来有点沙沙的。  
“还行……”暗骑终于摆脱了血压不足导致的两眼发黑，被抓住手腕的尴尬感慢了半拍进入他的意识，但战士的手心非常暖和，他一时有些迟疑要不要挣开。  
——要命的是战士居然还不放手。  
“这两个床本来就这么近的吗？”暗骑擦了把惊出的冷汗，然后抬了抬还被攥着的手腕示意战士，“还没有你一个斧头长。”  
“嘿，你这言外之意，是让同居人对你的健康状况不闻不问吗。”  
战士的声音还是哑的，手上却没闲着。他的掌心和指腹都有些粗糙，将将擦过暗骑的手背，指节从指缝间挤了进来，用力扣住。  
“喂……”暗骑被他硌得不太舒服。与其说疼，不如说有点痒，甚至连心里都微微地痒起来——他们同为防护职业，整只手掰开来也只有指缝是薄薄一层皮肤，战士又太用力，暗骑几乎感觉得到他的心跳——  
咚。咚。咚。  
和暗骑还没彻底规律下来的心率不一样，战士这会儿完全平静下来，心跳安稳有力。如果抽出手去按一按胸口，大概也会传来一样的搏动。  
如果是杀到眼红的时候，血脉贲张，狂暴都无法形容的姿态——那个样子的战士，胸腔里的心脏还会不会以这样的节奏泵出血液？  
手上的抓握蓦然紧了紧，暗骑才意识到自己的走神。战士在他没注意的时候坐到了床边，眼神毫不避讳地在他身上一扫，露出了有所意会的表情，这才终于放开他。暗骑恍惚间觉得又回到了战士第一次开口跟占星吵架的那天，但这次又有什么不一样。  
“我——”  
“你——”  
突然的开口让两个人又是一愣，战士随即不以为意地挥了挥手，“你先说，我怎么了？”  
“如果我可以理解为你在担心，”暗骑本想看着对方的眼睛，但即便是黯淡的月光下那双眼睛也过于明亮了，他低下头，看着战士旧伤交错的手背和手肘下撑着的小腿，那里有数道深及骨骼的砍伤仍未彻底愈合。暗骑叹了口气，接道：“你可以直接把床拼在一起的。”  
“啥？？？我以为你——”  
“你又没问过我，”暗骑又扫了眼战士错愕的表情，这次更快地错开对上的视线，“你怎么知道我介意不介意。”  
“靠！”战士爆发出一声战嚎，“我他妈就知道你要耍我！亏我还——你这仇不报回来就不行是不是？”  
“也不是，我——不对，你刚才想说你怎么了？”  
“……我现在不想说了。”战士瞪了暗骑一眼，愤愤地锤了下自己。  
“你该不会是想说，能不能把床拼——”随着后半句话出口，暗骑注意到这几个月来都一直荤腥不忌，从不把队友的黄段子当回事的战士居然脸红了。  
“看什么看，你当你没脸红过吗。”  
“我又没有说你脸红了……”暗骑嘀咕着，顺便考虑了一下刚才是不是应该放个暗技再揭战士老底，毕竟最大4.5倍伤害来着。  
“都写脸上了，白痴。再说你这身体情况，万一哪天嗝屁了，难道要我去给骑士当MT吗。”  
“放心吧，一时半会儿死不掉的。”暗骑在被单上蹭了蹭手心紧张出的汗，试着覆上了战士的手，“有个事，我觉得你有权知道。”  
战士有那么一瞬间看上去惊讶于暗骑的主动，但他没有躲开，任凭暗骑动作。  
“说来听听。”  
“我之前并没有遇到过类似的情况，所以不能解释原因。但……你的血液，更可能的是你的以太，对我来说有很强的吸引力。”这种程度的自白对暗黑骑士来说似乎有些困难，暗黑之力具现化的黑雾隐约蒸腾在他体表，但他磕磕绊绊地继续了下去：“我不知道放纵这种需求下去会怎么样，会不会危及到你的安全。一直以来我都很感谢你的以太，真的，帮了我太多，但——”  
“我早就知道了。”战士打断了暗骑，望着对方震惊得无以复加的眼神，一丝笑意浮现在他眼里，“从我们第一次见面开始就知道。”  
“所以别再用护着火种一样的心态了。如果你真的那么觉得，不如担心一下这团火会不会灼伤你，还来得比较实在一点。”说着，战士忍不住咧开嘴角——像多年以前，那块赤红的水晶第一次在自己手里绽放光芒的那个瞬间一样——笑了起来。  
“……那么。”  
过了好一会儿，暗黑骑士才找回了他七零八碎的声带，拼凑出第一个音节。  
暗骑向战士探出半个身子，双手扶上战士的肩膀。他越凑越近，声音也随之颤抖起来，“还可以再分给我一点吗，你的以太？”  
“当然。”战士抢先一步补上了最后一点空隙，唇齿相交间吐露出了重逢起就一直想传达给对方的决意。  
“我的这条命都是你的，早就等着你来拿的一天了。”

-TBC-

↑可以想见第二天耿直地跑去通知学者要拼床的暗骑遭到了黑魔怎样的仇视。  
黑魔：我居然赌输了，还是输给机工。  
忍者：你俩赌了啥？  
黑魔：我赌他们两个早就一起睡了，结果居然才拼床！那他们之前怎么睡的，就我们那破单人床他们滚得开吗？床板没碎吗？不可能！我去迦巴勒图书馆才查到的木材资料，学者家的床根本不可能有那么结实！  
机工：（刚睡醒推开门）你们在吵啥……？  
诗人：我就当我是真的聋。


End file.
